Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a displaying device and a non-transitory computer-readable medium for the displaying device. Specifically, the present disclosures relate to a displaying device configured to display a plurality of pages of images which are scrolled on a page basis, and a computer-readable medium storing instructions causing a processor of the displaying device to display the screen which is scrolled on a page basis.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a displaying device configured to display a plurality of pages of images which are scrolled on a page basis. For example, in a mobile terminal such as a smartphone, a plurality of icons representing respective application programs are distributed on a plurality of pages. When a user drags or flicks the screen, the pages are scrolled, and a plurality of pages are switched one by one in accordance with a direction in which the user drags or flicks the screen.
Specifically, in such a conventional displaying device, a touch panel is provided on the screen to detect a moving direction of a user's finger, and the currently displayed page is switched to a preceding/succeeding page based on the moving direction of the user's finger. There is also provided a displaying device in which the number of scrolled pages is determined based on the number of fingers simultaneously touching the touch panel.